


Fire Blazing in the Night

by VerdiWithin



Series: Talisman [27]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Comfort, Conspiracy, Developing Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdiWithin/pseuds/VerdiWithin
Summary: Persephone has recovered from her encounter with Gaia and returns to work.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Talisman [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497371
Comments: 17
Kudos: 284





	Fire Blazing in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Previously in this series: 
> 
> Elysium was damaged by Gaia in an attempt to get Persephone’s attention. Persephone talked with Gaia, and she received a cryptic prophecy. It took her a couple of days to recover. Zeus has been acting erratically, expressing hostility to Persephone and lashing out at people.

**Persephone:**

I hold my breath and push the keypad. The portal to Elysium slides open and I gasp in relief. It looks  _ so _ much better. I feel my held-back tears start to slide down my cheeks. Hades reaches out to take my hand.

“It’s better, isn’t it?” he asks. “It doesn’t look so dry and crumbly.”

“Yes. It’s much better.”

We step forward together, into the light. The smell of oxygen in the air gives evidence of the restoration of a healthy botanical respiration cycle. The fields around us are stubbly with short grasses, new shoots shoving their way out of the soil. I can practically  _ hear _ them growing. The trees in the forest beyond are pale green with new leaf buds, and gleaming in the morning light. The marvel of photosynthesis is happening all around me and I’m filled with joy and satisfaction.

“Sweetness, you okay?” Hades sounds amused.

I turn to him, regarding his handsome face through the watery distortion of my tears. I’m looking right in his eyes and I realize I’m floating. I grab him and kiss him. He chuckles against my lips and his arms close around me, big hands on my back, firmly molding me against his body.

“I’m so relieved,” I sniffle. “I thought it was going to completely fail and go back to being a cave again.”

“Oh, my love. I should have remembered how much this place matters to you.” He places tender kisses all around my face with great precision. “I could have asked them to send pictures, or something. To reassure you.”

I shake my head. “You took very good care of me.” I kiss him soundly. “I couldn’t have asked for more.”

I inhale deeply, closing my eyes and dropping my head to Hades’s shoulder. I’m so full of happiness, more than I ever thought I would feel. There are so many things for me to be worried about: Gaia’s summons, Zeus’s animosity, my mother’s mysterious actions; but at this moment I don’t care. My present to Hades is healing, and he loves me.

The smell of the new grass and leaves, the rich air, the feeling of the breeze tickling my skin all combine to awaken my deep instincts. It feels _ exactly _ like Spring. With this realization, something wild and uncontrollable bubbles up, a stinging hot fountain of power and inspiration. I’m unable to stop it and it rushes explosively out of me. I turn to watch the expanding wave of energy roll over my domain, leaving masses of green and spots of brighter colors in its wake. 

Flowers bloom, trees ripen to maturity, shrubs sprout from seedlings, and grasses shoot skywards to hip-height. I’m panting and limp. Hades clutches me close, his face showing his astonishment.

“ _ Wow, _ ” he murmurs. “Goddess of Spring, indeed.”

I’m feeling rather wobbly, but Hades’s arms around me give me all the support I need. He looks down at me, the corners of his mouth turning up, his eyes narrowing to an intense focus. “Are you all right, Kore?” he asks.

Pressed up against him, I can feel the rumble of his voice with my whole body. An answering quiver stirs deep inside me, kindling a hot spark of need. “Yes,” I gasp. I am not very good at covering my feelings when I get like this, particularly not when Hades looks at me the way he is right now. He knows what I’m feeling. Knowing that he knows fans the flames.

I can hear voices in the distance, Elysium’s caretakers reacting to the burst of power and growth I just unleashed. I don’t want to be caught like this, trembling and clutching my boyfriend, but more than that, I very much want to get him alone. 

Hades understands perfectly. “Can you fly?” he asks.

I nod. “I think so.” As long as I don’t have to stand on my shaky knees, I’m fine.

“Come on.” He takes my hand and we rise up together. 

I follow his lead and we skim rapidly over the canopy of the forest. I look down briefly to inspect the trees but it all whizzes by. I’ll come take a closer look later. We touch down by the waterfall pool, and Hades encloses me in his arms again. The waterfall too is back to its normal strength, water crashing down the cliff, making a rushing roar.

“How do you redirect the water?” Hades asks.

“I left a divot in the cliff face,” I tell him. “I'll show you.” I reach out with my power and feel him reaching with me, then I receive a slight electric shock as I allow my tendril of power to merge with his. Together, we probe to find the right spot, and pluck it delicately, causing a shelf of rock to extend from the cliff. The flow of water is directed away from the cliff face in that area, opening a path behind the waterfall. 

Hades smiles at this and leans down to kiss me. “Shall we?” 

I nod, a little nervous and very excited. I hold tightly to him as we pass behind the curtain of water. Hades pauses to retract the shelf back into the cliff, giving us some privacy, then picks me up and carries me to the treasure chamber I made for hiding Athena’s box. The column of stone in the center of the room is empty now, and he sets me down on it.

The room is pleasantly cool after the heat of Elysium, and the roar of the waterfall drowns out any sound from outside. I can feel the vibration of the water right through the rock I’m sitting on and it magnifies my arousal.

I decide to be bold. I wrap my legs around Hades’s hips, trying to pull him in. I’m eager to rub my pulsing heat against his body. I kiss his lips and scoot closer, but his hands are braced on the stone column, keeping some distance.

“Please?” I whimper.

“Please what, little goddess?” he asks, then glides a kiss down my neck all the way to my shoulder, flicking his tongue and occasionally nipping.

“Please Hades, touch me, I  _ need _ you,” I gasp.

His hands move up and grip my bottom. He squeezes firmly with one hand, and lifts my skirt up to my waist with the other. 

“Just touch?” he asks. He’s not teasing now; he’s asking for parameters. 

“ _Yes_ ,” I beg, not coherent enough to think about what more I might ask for.

“Delighted to be of assistance,” he murmurs, and then fastens his mouth below my ear in a sucking kiss. He pulls my panties down to my knees, which are folded up against his chest, my feet dangling helplessly in the air. I hold on tightly to his shoulders as he begins stroking his fingertips along my inner thighs.

I’m panting by the time he reaches the sensitive skin in the crease of my groin. He pulls back from my neck and watches me, his eyes heavy-lidded, smiling slightly, that incredibly sexy smile that sends waves of heat pulsing through me.

Hades uses his whole hand to cup my mound, two fingers on each side of my dripping furrow, and rubs in firm circles. My clit is under his palm, receiving only a grazing pressure that torments me.

“Oh!” I moan. “Please! Yes!”

“You like that?” He digs his fingertips in a little, intensifying his massage. He hasn’t even touched my inner folds yet. “Do you think you could come like this?” he asks. His tone of detached interest is belied by his fiery eyes.

I imagine I probably could if he kept this up for a while, but I have little patience; I crave a stronger sensation. “More!” I cry.

He lets his middle finger brush lightly over my inner lips and the sensation sends my mind reeling. “This kind of more?”

“Nnnngg…” I can’t form words.

“I’m guessing that’s a  _ yes _ .” His face is flushed and his expression is one of tender fascination. He walks his finger downward in tiny flicks, making me gasp, and stops just at my entrance.

“Wait!” I say. 

Hades freezes.

“Please don’t--not inside. Not today.”

He nods. “Of course. Do you want me to stop?”

“No!” That’s the  _ last _ thing I want.

He leans in to give me a soft kiss but I can’t take any more delicate touching: I need to be  _ handled _ . I lean forward as much as I can in my unbalanced position and pull on his shoulders to bring him closer. I latch on to his lips and kiss him desperately.

Hades moves his finger, allowing it to drag upwards between my inner lips, sliding through my copious wetness, making me shiver violently. His other fingers resume their massage, and jolts of pleasure shoot through me. I moan against his lips.

He moves his whole hand now, centering around my clit, his two fingers capturing the hood, tugging a little, moving in tight circles along my slippery flesh. His tongue slips in my mouth and strokes mine, and I feel the pad of one finger tap gently, directly on my swollen clit. 

“Oh!”

“Yes?”

“Yes!” I shout.

He does it again, pressing with his fingers, flicking my clit, and I feel a gush of new wetness and then an explosion of stars behind my eyes. 

“Oh!” I cry again, wailing, shouting through the shudders of my orgasm. 

Hades gentles his touching, not touching my clit directly anymore, rubbing lightly. I gasp through the delicious aftershocks.

It’s a few more moments before I can open my eyes. I’m panting, and still quivering a bit. Hades is looking into my eyes, supporting me with his free hand, smiling with satisfaction.

“How was that, Sweetness?”

“That was  _ excellent _ ,” I say enthusiastically. “But what about you?” I let my hands trail down his chest, starting to search out places I can reach where I know he likes to be touched. He kisses me, then leans back, pulling me into a more upright position, my knees lowering from their position on his chest.

“Don’t worry about me. This was just for you, little goddess.”

I frown. I know that what I can offer right now may not be what he likes best, and I probably have a lot to learn, but I also think he’s enjoyed what we’ve done before.

“That doesn’t seem right to me,” I say. 

“It isn’t because I don’t enjoy it. You know I do.” He kisses me deeply, and tugs my panties back into place.

“Then why not?” I ask.

“Well. This may sound strange.” Hades pauses and I look at him with big imploring eyes. He chuckles and goes on. “I really like the idea of thinking about what we just did--all day long. I’ll remember the picture of your face while you were coming, and the sound of your voice, and I’ll anticipate what we might get up to tonight.” He kisses me again. “That is, assuming you want to spend tonight with me?”

I laugh. “I think that’s a pretty safe assumption.”

***

When I arrive at my office, I take a few minutes to clear some chores out of the way. First, I call my mother. She called me two days ago and I haven’t called back. She’s going to be upset. I hold my breath, listening to the ringing, and release it with guilty relief when it goes to voicemail. I leave a brief, breezy message.

Next I try to call Athena, to inform her about what happened, but I get her voicemail too, and again leave a message.

I review my text messages from the past couple days. Most of my friends were aware that I was unwell and didn’t text me, but there is one from that nymph, Doris. It reads:  _ Are you blowing me off? I thought you wanted to help me.  _ The poor thing. I think she’s desperate for help. I send back:  _ Sorry, something came up. Can you meet with me next week? _

Lastly I call up the women’s health clinic and reschedule my appointment. I need to get that implant as soon as possible.

I make a to-do list. I’ve missed two days of work and I’m way behind, although I suppose I should view those two days as being spent on solving the Elysium problem. Looked at that way, it was actually a good use of time. Also, trials were suspended on those days because Hades was busy taking care of me, so that took some pressure off the department.

I spend the morning checking in with staff members, hearing their status reports and making a list of the issues that they need my help with. I ask Kynora to schedule an appointment with Hermes and Moros, the newest members of the department. I need to get a handle on what managing shade acquisitions will mean for me.

***

Just after lunch my phone buzzes and I see it’s a call from Eros, so I answer.

“Hi Eros. What can I do for you?”

“Do you know what the hell is going on with Zeus?” he asks, sounding agitated.

“Um, besides the fact that he doesn’t like me? No, I guess not.”

“He just called me in and read me the riot act. Said he heard I’ve been messing around with gods’ love lives again. And I haven’t, I swear!”

“Oh. Did he say who you were supposed to have interfered with?”

“No, and that’s the weird part. When I asked he just flew into a rage and kicked me out. It all felt off kilter.”

“Maybe you should mention this to Hades,” I suggest. “He’s been concerned, I know.”

“Okay,” Eros says. “I can do that. You don’t think he’d find it a waste of his time?”

“No, I don’t. Listen, are you willing to tell a lie for me?”

He snorts. “Of  _ course _ . Who do you think you’re talking to? What is it?”

“My mother called the other day when I was out of it and Hades answered my phone by mistake--”

“Oh, shit! What happened?”

“Well, fortunately, she thought he was you.”

Eros laughs hysterically. “Seriously? We sound nothing alike!”

“Anyway--when I called back I fibbed and said you forgot to give me the message. I hope that’s okay.”

“Girl, I’ll cover for you anytime. I owe you, and Hades too.”

“I really appreciate it.”

“Not a problem. So listen, are we going to see you for yoga tonight? Or are you officially moving to the Underworld?” There’s a note of teasing in his voice, but I know that he really wants to know.

“Um. Not yet anyway. Yes, I’ll be there for yoga class.”

“ _ Not yet _ , you say. So, then?”

I sigh, rolling my eyes a little. Naturally he won’t just let this one go. “It’s going well. He gave me a key to the house.” I hope Eros will take that as a stand-in for more intimate details.

“Hm. A key is a good sign. Well, don’t worry, you can tell me all the good parts this evening.”

I’m blushing as I say goodbye.

***

In late afternoon Hades comes down to check on me. I’m on the phone with the shade workers’ union rep when he comes in. He waves to me and sits on my couch with his phone, settling in to wait. It takes almost ten minutes before I can finish that call, but then I go sit with him.

“Hi! Sorry to make you wait.” 

He kisses me sweetly. “It’s not a problem. Are you leaving soon to get to your yoga class? Because I have to go to Olympus, too. I’ll give you a ride.”

“Yes! I can be ready in a minute.” I gather my things and we leave together.

“How are you holding up? Not sleepy?” Hades asks.

“I had a very brief nap after lunch and I’m actually feeling great. I’m surprising myself with how much I’m getting done today.” 

“Good for you! I’ve been less productive.” We enter the elevator together.

“I already heard about court. Does it happen often that shades start a fistfight?”

“If they knew each other during their lives, it’s actually pretty common,” he says ruefully. “I’m surprised you haven’t seen it before now.”

I laugh, shaking my head. “Anyway, why are you going to Olympus?”

“Zeus called, he wants to see me. He sounds… unhappy.”

“Oh. About Gaia, do you think?”

“It could be. Hard to say, he’s so unfocused lately.”

I nod. I have to assume Hades knows his brother pretty well. “Eros was saying that he had an unpleasant talk with Zeus earlier today.”

“I’m not surprised.”

I tell him all about what Eros said, and the rest of my day. He tells me a little about his, which seemed to involve mostly email and reports. We reach the car and Hades holds the door for me, as he always does.

I smile, watching him walk around to the driver’s door. It’s been a pretty good day for me, and I’m thinking it’s going to be an excellent night. What we did this morning in Elysium has been on my mind all day; I keep thinking about what our next level of intimacy might be like. I think I have some ideas there. I contemplate this picture for a while in a happy fog of anticipation.

As Hades drives, it occurs to me that I haven’t been in Olympus for several days now. It’s kind of weird going back. After only a few nights spent in Hades's house I already feel distanced from my place in Olympus. It's starting to feel like my old room in my mother's house back in the Mortal Realm--a place I remember fondly, but not home.

I can’t really say that Hades’s house is my home, either, despite what I said yesterday to Artemis. I want it to be true. I can see myself moving towards it. But it’s not my home yet. I’m in a state of flux, in between one thing and another. It’s an unsettled feeling, but it’s kind of exciting, too. I’ve made some choices, and I’m figuring out whether those choices work for me. It gives me a sense of power.

**Hades:**

I arrive on time for my audience with Zeus but the receptionist says he’s currently occupied and asks me to wait. Right. Like I wouldn’t recognize a power move like that? Making someone wait is pretty basic. I take out my phone and start texting Persephone.

_ Do you know that you’re the loveliest goddess in existence? _

Right away I see that’s she’s entering a reply. I look out the window while I wait.  _ I was not aware of that,  _ she says.

I can just about hear her voice, with an overtone of banter.  _ It’s true. I could show you the research data.  _

_ Maybe later,  _ she replies. Then a moment later:  _ Are you still anticipating? _

_ You know I am, _ I send.

There’s a longer pause this time while I watch the dots wiggle on the screen. I start to wonder if she’s been interrupted. Maybe she’s entering something really lengthy? Probably she’s just trying to concentrate on yoga.

I hear voices at the door to Zeus’s office, and glance up. Is he finally done with this charade of pushing me around? The voices continue but the door doesn’t open. My phone buzzes and I look down again.

Persephone sent:  _ Good. Because it will be worth the wait. _

Well. I wonder what she means by that. I’m trying to control a grin, and thinking about how to reply, when the door to Zeus’s office opens and Hecate steps out. I raise my eyebrows in surprise.

“What are you doing here?” I ask.

She gestures over her shoulder and speaks in a low tone. “He called me in. For a grilling.”

“About Gaia?” I thought Zeus already talked to Hecate about that on the phone.

“No. About magic.” Hecate is looking a bit wild about the eyes. “I’ll talk to you later,” she says, and goes out.

She seemed like she was in a hurry to leave. And spooked, too--I never would have thought to apply that description to Hecate. This just adds to my conviction that something is very wrong with Zeus. 

“Can I go in?” I ask the new girl at the desk. I’m tired of this crap.

“Yes, sir!” she chirps. I wonder if Zeus is screwing her yet. 

As I enter his office, I remind myself of my determination not to let him get under my skin this time. Whatever stupid shit he says to me, I’m just going to let it roll right off my back. 

He looks up from his phone. “Who let  _ you _ in?” he snarls.

“We have an appointment, remember?” I sit down. “This was your idea. I’d much rather be doing something else.”

“Isn’t Poseidon here yet?”

“Yeah, I’m here!” calls our other brother, coming in and shutting the door behind him.

“Finally. You two seem to think I have all day to sit around waiting for you!”

I glance at Poseidon, who looks confused. He’s not even late. He shrugs, and I hold on to my resolve to not get upset.

“What did you wish to discuss?” I ask.

Zeus scoffs. “We need to figure out why the hell Gaia is interfering. Do I need to remind you how bad that is?”

“I see that you have already spoken to Hecate. If you would like eyewitness statements from the Furies, you can have them.”

“So what was it Gaia wanted, anyway?” Poseidon asks.

“She wanted a box that Athena gave to Persephone to keep for her.”

“A box? What was in this box?” Zeus asks, annoyed. 

“I don’t know. I told you to ask Athena about it.”

“Well, I would, but she’s away just now. She left a couple days ago for the Mortal Realm.”

I wait for Zeus’s next move, counseling myself to keep quiet. I’m annoyed with him. I think he’s making a pretense about this Gaia episode. If he really wanted to learn about what happened with Gaia, he would have asked me to bring Persephone so he could hear directly from her what happened. Given his hostility towards her, I’m just as happy that he didn’t. I’d really like to know why he’s acting this way.

“And what about Persephone? “ Zeus says, echoing my thoughts. “What does she report from her encounter?”

“She doesn’t remember all of it. It’s coming back in bits and pieces. She spent most of the past two days sleeping,” I say.

“Really. How convenient.”

This isn’t a question, so I just look at him. I try to control my expression.

He sneers and goes on. “So how is she? You never said.”

“She’s much better. She was able to go into work today,” I tell him.

“Uh huh, that’s great, but I  _ meant _ how is she in the sack? I mean, with tits like that, and being a fertility goddess, she’s gotta be something special, am I right?” He pauses, leering, and I scowl at him. “Or maybe it’s just that you get a thrill out of putting Demeter’s kid on her knees? Nah, that can’t be the whole story. The way she’s got you trained already, I guess she learned a few interesting things from Apollo, huh?”

I freeze in shock, seeing white spots blinking in my vision and hearing a faint roaring in my ears. The icy cold grip of the dark storm comes on me faster than I can ever remember it happening before. I’m beyond enraged. I snap to my feet and hold out my hand, reaching, and  _ pull  _ my bident to me. I open my mouth, aware of the sudden sharpness of my teeth--

A huge flood of seawater crashes down on me from above, drenching me to the skin and lifting me momentarily off my feet to float and kick. It’s freezing cold and stings my skin. After a few moments, it drains away rapidly. Dozens of fish flop futilely in the shallow puddles left on the floor. The furniture is all disarrayed, pushed up against the walls by the force of the water. Paintings hang askew, dripping with water and seaweed.

There’s seaweed hanging from my ear. I start to remove it, then realize I’m still holding my bident, and I sheepishly let it go. I throw the seaweed down and look forlornly at my suit. It’s  _ ruined _ . Dammit. I reach into my pocket to check that my phone survived, and find a small fish, which I drop into the largest puddle. I spot an octopus scuttling under Zeus’s desk, looking for a place to hide, I suppose.

Zeus, also staggered by the flood, coughs and peels a starfish off his face, throwing it down on the ground. There’s a small crab hanging from the hem of his dripping shirt, waving its free claw in confusion. 

Poseidon stands by the door, arms folded, looking pissed. He’s completely pristine, not a hair out of place, clean and untouched by cold seawater and weeds. Naturally.

“That’s  _ way _ out of line, man. You owe Hades an apology! You should be ashamed!” he lectures Zeus. 

“Open your eyes!” Zeus yells, ripping seaweed from his bedraggled hair and flinging it down. “There are traitors everywhere, just waiting for any sign of weakness! None of us are immune!”

“Whatever,” I snap. “I’m out of here. Let me know when you pry your head out of your ass.”

I find myself outside with no memory of how I got here. Where is my car? I need to get far from here before I decide to go back and blow up at that shithead after all. He certainly deserves it. How  _ dare _ he.

“Hey, wait!” calls Poseidon behind me. “I need to talk to you!’

I turn and start yelling immediately. “That fucking asshole! How dare he speak about Persephone that way! Do you want to know what she learned from that little shit? She learned to be afraid! She learned that she can’t rely on the people who should be looking out for her. She learned panic in place of happiness!”

“I know, man, I get it,” says Poseidon, patting my shoulder. My sodden suit makes squelching noises under his hand. “But look, doesn’t it seem to you that there was something out of character about him just now?”

“Being a total asshole is  _ completely _ in character for him!”

“Not to  _ that _ degree. He just said the most provocative thing possible to you, and you nearly went full dark mode on him.”

I don’t want to listen to this. I just want to stomp my youngest brother into the dust until he’s nothing but a smear of paste. “So what are you saying?” I ask, exasperated.

“I’m saying that he did that on purpose. And the question is, why?”

“I don’t know. I suppose you’re going to tell me.”

“I wish I could,” he says, shrugging. “I have no idea.” 

**Persephone:**

I’m just finishing packing a bag with clothes for the next few days when I get a text from Hades.  _ I’m here. Do you mind just coming out to the car? _

It’s a little odd that he doesn’t want to come to the door, but I don’t give it a second thought. I pick up my bag and my jacket, double-check that I have my phone, and go outside to the waiting car. He doesn’t even get out to open the door for me, and that _ is _ weird.

I hop in and lean over to kiss him but then I see his clothes. He’s wearing a pink polo shirt with a white sweater vest, and white shorts, socks, and sneakers. I blink, startled. He smells odd, too, like… fish?

“Why are you dressed like that?” I ask in surprise.

He rolls his eyes, his annoyance showing in his jerky movements and his glowing eyes. “These are Poseidon’s. His tennis clothes, apparently. It’s a long story. Unpleasant interview with Zeus.”

“Oh,” I say. I was going to tease him about it but I decide not to. “Why don’t we get delivery tonight? Or I could cook?”

“Whatever you like,” he says. He focuses on driving and I stay quiet, watching him, trying to figure out what’s going on. We had planned to eat out but obviously he doesn’t want to be seen dressed like that. Even though I took the time to change into a nice dress after yoga, I don’t mind eating at home instead. It fits well with my other plans. 

When we arrive at his house, Hades is still quiet and not very responsive, but he watches patiently while I fiddle with the key, trying to figure out the idiosyncrasies of this particular lock. After a few tries, I manage to open it, and hold the door for him, grinning.

He looks so ridiculous in those white shorts and socks! I try not to let my amusement show, as I can tell he’s upset by whatever happened that damaged his clothes. At least Poseidon’s clothes fit him reasonably well; he probably wouldn’t be so calm if his dignity was impaired by wearing something too small for him. 

I actually think the pink shirt looks good on him, a pleasant contrast with his skin. It makes me think of what the two of us look like together. Maybe naked, bare skins rubbing together. I shiver in anticipation.

“I need to shower, and change,” Hades says. “Do you want to order something?”

“Sure,” I say. “Do you want anything specific?”

“Whatever you pick is fine,” he says, and goes off upstairs.

I order mushroom stroganoff for myself, and after thinking it over, I select steak tips for Hades. I give the dogs their dinners as well. Hades comes down, looking more himself in dark trousers and a gray sweater. He also seems to have recovered some of his normal sense of humor, though I decide not to quiz him about what happened with Zeus.

When we sit down together to eat, Hades is wearing an expression of moderate anxiety.

“Kore,” he says. I can hear the hesitation in his voice. “Have you remembered any more about what happened with Gaia?”

“Yes, some.” There are parts of this that I am leery about saying to him. Gaia made references about the possibility of our marriage, and I don’t like to bring that up. I don’t want to be pushy, or hint. It should be his decision. I want to know that he really wants me. “The crystal--she said it would…” I pause, trying to remember her exact words. “It would ‘render whole that which is breached by treachery.’”

Hades frowns, apparently thinking hard. “And she said you had three choices?”

“Yes. I think coming back as I did was the first one. I could have gone to my mother instead.”

He nods, and reaches out to touch my hand. “I’m very glad you came back.”

“Me too. But that wasn’t a very difficult choice.” I pause. “She also said I would  _ be _ chosen three times.”

He nods slowly. “It seems like it’s always threes.”

Three Fates, three Furies, three Graces. He’s right. I decide to address what I think is really bothering him. “So, it seems like your meeting with Zeus didn’t go well?” I ask nervously.

He sighs. “No. It didn’t go well. He was a complete shithead and it’s a good thing Poseidon was there.”

“Oh.” I don’t really know what I’ve done to make Zeus dislike me so much, but I feel terrible about it. I don’t like the idea of being the one to drive a wedge between Hades and his brother.

“Kore, I didn’t want to press you on this. In fact, I’d prefer not to press you on anything--there’s nothing wrong with you having your own life, your own secrets. But I think I have to know more about Athena’s box. I’m afraid that what I don’t know here is going to trip me up somehow.”

I nod. “I don’t think it’s really a secret. It’s just weird and embarrassing and kind of gross.”

“Embarrassing how?” He looks intrigued. This is going to really surprise him.

“So. The box contained something Athena kept for a long time. Um. The results of some fooling around she did when she was younger.” I can feel my cheeks heating. 

“With Hephaestus?”

I’m startled. “Yes, how did you know?”

“The symbols on the box. What kind of fooling around are we talking about?”

“Um. She didn’t give me details. But she meant the sexual kind.” I want to crawl under the table. But why? I’m being ridiculous. We’re just talking about other people doing stuff that we’ve done together ourselves.

Hades is surprised. “You’re telling me that my niece, the sacred virgin, did sexual stuff with her foster brother and saved the resulting semen in a box?”

“Yes,” I squeak. 

“I am  _ so _ sorry. My family is seriously weird.”

I laugh. “Aren’t they all, though?”

“I suppose. So what did Gaia do with it?”

I blush again. “She had me open it and then this bright light floated out, and up, and I think… well, I think she… um, used it.”

“ _ Used _ it? Used it how?

“To impregnate herself,” I say. Isn’t that obvious? “This is why I didn’t want to touch it.”

“Really? Just like that?” he says, shocked.

“I don’t know for sure. That’s just the impression I got.”

Hades looks troubled, which I guess I can understand. There are probably implications and connections here, levels of meaning that I know nothing about. I wait, but he doesn’t say anything more. 

We finish eating and clean up. I’ve been waiting all day to be alone again with him and I find that I’m eager. Very eager. I watch him while he moves around the kitchen, wiping the counters, putting things away, fussing over the organization of a cabinet. I wonder if he’s avoiding me. He didn’t want me to help him this morning, and now he’s fiddling around with unnecessary tasks even though I’m right here.

I stand quietly by the island and wait.

Hades finishes what he’s doing and glances at me. “Hey, do you want some dessert?” 

“No.” I just want to know what I’ve done wrong. Does he not enjoy what we’ve been doing? I’m sure it’s not as good as the real thing, but I had hoped we might try something new tonight.

Hades must see something in my face because he stops completely, and then approaches me. He wraps an arm around me and cups the back of my head. “I’m sorry. I’m being an idiot,” he says.

“Please tell me what I did wrong,” I say. I’m controlling my emotions, though it’s not easy.

“It’s not you, Kore. Honestly.” He kisses the top of my head.

“Then what?” I ask. “Please tell me. If you don’t I’ll probably go on thinking that it’s my fault.”

He sighs. “Zeus said some really awful things today. It really bothered me.”

“I hate that I’m responsible for causing problems with you and your brother.”

“No, Sweetness. I’m convinced that he’s just using you as an excuse to be angry. I think there’s something going on with him, something very wrong. Poseidon agrees. It’s not you at all.” He lifts me up in his arms and kisses me properly. “I’m sorry for letting my stupid family drama get in the way. We were planning a nice evening together.”

“It’s not too late.” I smile, and kiss him. “We can still have the best parts.”

“Yes, you’re right. What would you like to do now?” He turns on the smile, that smile that I like best. 

I shiver a little, and feel a warm throb of wetness. “Let’s go upstairs.”

Hades grins and scoops me up in his arms.

**Hades:**

I set Persephone down on her feet and lean down to pluck tender kisses from her sweet lips. Apparently she’s in a sharper mood; she opens her mouth to me and her teeth fasten on my bottom lip. She nibbles on me for a few moments before she lets me go.

“What are your limits tonight, Kore?” I ask. I feel that after this morning, and my near-trespassing, we should be very clear.

“No penetration,” she says promptly. She was prepared for that question.

I assumed that, of course. So I wait, kissing her neck and shoulders. “What else?”

“That’s it.”

I hesitate. “Are you sure? You’re opening up a lot of unexplored territory.”

“Yes. Help me with my dress.” Her husky voice makes me shiver with delicious anticipation. Is she really offering what I think she is? She did say she would make it worth the wait.

I lower her zipper, letting my fingers graze her back as I do. I discover she’s not wearing a bra under her dress, and my breath hitches. She must have planned this.

I kiss her, my tongue probing, stroking along the inside of her teeth. She nips my tongue just enough to let me know she can do it. I pull her dress off her shoulders and let it slip down to the floor. I ought to have held it, put it down on a chair or something, but my hands are itching to touch her bare breasts. I cup them and stroke lightly, hefting them.

“Are you in a biting kind of mood tonight, Sweetness?” I ask.

“Maybe,” she says. She’s nuzzling my ear while I suck lightly at her collarbones. “Is that okay?”

“Yes. You can do anything you want with me.”

“Good. I had some things in mind.”

I wonder exactly how far she has in mind. I think she probably meant her single limitation exactly--anything is on the table aside from penetration. I nibble from her neck to the point of her shoulder and pause to look at her. She’s breathing rapidly, making her breasts rise and fall with it. Her dark nipples are drawn up tight and I desperately want to taste them. 

I drop to my knees. Still wearing her shoes, Persephone is about the same height as me now. I sink back onto my heels and pull her towards me until she’s standing between my knees. I rub my face between her breasts, enjoying her silky skin. I nuzzle against one, breathing against her nipple, approaching very slowly, teasing. 

Persephone’s hands thread through my hair and hold my head firmly, pulling me closer. She rubs her nipple against my lips and I grin, looking up into her eyes. I don’t know why I like teasing her so much. I guess it’s something about seeing her hunger that unhinges me. 

I flick her nipple with my tongue. She bites her lip and watches me, her eyes begging. I open my mouth wide and take her nipple, suckling lightly on the firm, crinkled point. 

Persephone murmurs in response, so I suckle harder. With one hand I fondle her other breast, and let the other snake around her waist and rest in the small of her back. Her hands begin massaging my scalp, then behind my ears and down my neck. I sigh a little in response to that, and tickle her nipple with my tongue while I suck.

“Oh,” Persephone sighs. She likes that. “You look hot,” she says suddenly.

“Thank you.” I blow on her nipple, making bumps appear in her skin. “So do you.”

She smiles knowingly. “I meant, you look like your temperature is elevated. Although the other meaning is also true.”

“I see. Is there something you’d like to do about that?” I take her nipple lightly in my teeth and flick it from side to side with my tongue, pinching the other at the same time.

Her fingers tighten on my head and neck and she hisses a sharp breath. “Yes. I would like to take your clothes off.”

“All of them?” I ask, making a pretense of surprise.

“I’ll take what I can get.” Persephone slides her hands down my back as far as she can reach and seizes a double handful of my sweater. She pulls it up over my head and drops it behind her with her discarded dress. “Mmm, that’s better.”

Her hands stroke across my shoulders, lightly tracing muscles and scars. I return one hand to cupping her breast, and the other to her back, a little lower now, resting on the waistband of her panties. She let me remove these this morning, and she didn’t specify keeping them on when she gave me parameters. I decide to ask anyway.

“What about you? You still have clothes on.” I suck a nipple while I await her reply.

“Me? I’m wearing panties and shoes. How much more do you want?” She raises an eyebrow and her mouth twitches at one corner.

“I’d settle for removing one more thing.”

“Hm. One shoe, then?” she asks playfully. 

“I’d much rather you leave your shoes right where they are,” I admit. This pair has sexy straps around the ankles and they do stunning things to her legs and ass.

“Well, it’s true, the buckles are a little finicky. It would be easier to take off my panties.”

“May I?”

She nods. “All right.” I take hold of her garment, one hand on each of her hips, and look into her eyes. “Yes, I mean it,” she says, and smiles.

I slide her panties down her legs. She lifts one foot and then the other for me to slip them off. I look up at the stunning pink goddess standing naked in my bedroom. Lovely, enchanting Persephone.  _ My _ Persephone.

She looks back at me, her hands reaching out to encircle my face, her eyes full of heat and love. I straighten up on my knees, and fold her in my arms. “I love you, do you know that?”

She smiles and kisses me, her arms tight around my neck and shoulders. “I actually did have a hint of that, but thank you for confirming it. Oh, by the way, did I mention that I love  _ you _ ?” She punctuates her words with kisses and I grin at her. “Also I would like to go to bed with you. Now.”

I stand up, lifting her by the waist as I do, and carry her the few steps to the bed. I set her down and she slides herself into the center, kneeling there. 

“Now what would you like, little goddess?”

“I think you still owe me some clothes off, yes?”

“Happy to comply.” I kick off my shoes, unbuckle my belt, and drop my trousers. I sit down on the bed, peel off my socks, then turn around and crawl over to Persephone. “Better?”

“Mmm, yes. It’ll do for now, I guess,” she says.

I’m glad she’s not asking for more; I think having both of us naked at the same time is a little too much pressure. “I want to kiss you all over,” I tell her.

“Really?” Persephone has been keeping up the banter, but now she looks like her passion is getting the better of her. 

“Yes. Would you like that?” I kiss her lips softly, brush her nipples with my fingers.

“ _ All _ over?” 

“Yes. All over. If you want me to.” I’m extremely aroused, desperate to be touched, but even more than that I’m wild to get my mouth on her.

“Um. Yes. Please?”

“It will be my pleasure,” I murmur. 

I kiss her deeply, running my hands down her back, cupping her round bottom, squeezing her. She squeaks slightly, and leans back. I lower her to the bed, placing her on her back. I lie next to her. I take her hand and lift it to my mouth, kiss each finger, nibble on her knuckles, slide my lips along her arm, pausing to nip the inside of her elbow. 

I dot light, sucking kisses up to her shoulder and then look down at Persephone’s full, round breasts, rising and falling with her breaths. I cup her breasts, pushing them together, and then go back and forth between them, sucking one nipple and then the other. 

“That feels amazing,” Persephone murmurs. 

I lift up on my elbow and smile at her. “That’s the idea.” I lean down again to kiss her mouth. She grabs my ears to hold me in place, so I let the kiss develop, stroking her tongue with mine, probing and sucking. I pull back and kiss along her jaw, straying into the softer flesh of her throat. She’s holding me by the hair, rather firmly. I nibble at her neck, using my hands to stroke her breasts, pulling at her nipples. 

I find a lovely soft spot at the curve of her shoulder and suck gently, bringing a flush of darker pink to the surface. I bite tenderly along her collarbone and flick my tongue in the hollow of her throat. 

Persephone’s breathing is rapid and shallow. “Hades!” she says. “More?”

“You want more, little goddess?” I open my mouth wide, press into the upper slope of one breast, and flick my tongue.

“Please!”

I slide down the bed a little, pausing to suck each nipple briefly, then trail slow wet kisses down Persephone’s belly. “Is this what you had in mind?” I kiss her navel, probing lightly with my tongue.

She squeals. “That tickles!”

“Ah. We can’t have that.”

I trace wet circles with my tongue, starting at her navel and moving downward. I pause when I reach the soft fluff covering her mound. I inhale, and her scent of musk, flowers, and honey infuses my brain with lust. I kiss her, right in the center of her silky pink curls. “Is this all right?” I ask.

“Yes! Don’t stop.”

I lift her leg up and over my head, adjusting myself so I’m lying between Persephone’s sweet thighs. She’s wide open for me. Her hot, swollen flesh is deeply pink and seeping with wetness, and her scent is even stronger here, goading me with intense urges. 

I turn my head and kiss her thigh, kneading and sucking firmly. I work my way down to her knee and then sit up, squatting on my heels. I lift her feet, placing them against my chest, and look down. Persephone has delicate, narrow feet. She’s wearing white shoes with spiked heels, and two wide straps, one across the toes, and one around the ankles. 

Those buckled straps around her ankles make me shiver with lust. I pull one strap, loosening it, and gently remove the shoe. I replace Persephone’s bare foot on my chest, letting the shoe slide off the bed. I look up at her face. Her lips are parted, watching me with avid interest. 

I repeat the process with her other shoe, and then gently tug her knees apart, diving back in. I switch to the other leg, kissing my way back up the same way I caressed down her first leg. By the time I reach the top Persephone is gasping continuously, her fingers threaded in my hair, compelling me forward.

I reach up and touch her, cup her entire mound. I can feel her pulse pounding, and her heat, and her wetness. It’s like holding a ripe peach, bursting with juice, warm in my hand.

I run my thumbs down on either side of her slot, gently opening her folds, getting another wave of musky scent. I can’t resist any more. I take a taste, and find out how well I named her.  _ Sweetness _ . My darling goddess, glorious Persephone.

She shrieks and I apply my tongue firmly, stroking upwards. I stroke with my fingers, massaging her outer folds, winning happy little gasps and moans. Her clit is a swollen bud, very dark, emerging from its hood. I flick my tongue over it, as lightly as I can.

“Oh, do that again!” Persephone demands.

I do it again. I try up and down, and she’s quite vocal in her approval. Then I try side to side and she loses her mind. Her hand clamps firmly on the back of my head, and she curls inwards, raising herself up on her elbows.

“Don’t stop! Oh, don’t stop!”

I don’t. I flick from side to side, again and again. Persephone’s hips buck, my hands keeping her from too extreme a movement. I probe her clit with my tongue, pressing with a circular motion, and she shrieks again, louder this time. Her whole body shakes and heat pours out of her. Her wails delight me. I stroke more firmly with my fingers around her outer parts, and slide my tongue down to probe her folds, giving her clit some time to cool off.

She’s murmuring and stroking my hair. I pull back for a moment. “Was that an acceptable offering, sexy, delightful little goddess?”

“Oh,  _ yes _ ,” she responds, with a throaty chuckle.

“Can you come again right away?” I ask. 

She looks down at me and the expression on her face is voracious.

“I don’t know, but I want to find out.”

I grin and apply my tongue again where it will do the most good. I tease lightly, slowly spiraling around her clit, bringing the focus of attention to her sensitive button. By the time I reach it, Persephone is breathing in sharp gasps. I flick it lightly as I did before, making her moan. Apparently she can take it. I rotate my head and suck lightly on her clit.

“Yes!” she yells. I keep sucking, and flick it with my tongue as well. She comes again, her legs quivering with convulsions of pleasure, gasping and chanting encouragement. I don’t let go this time, I keep up the pressure of sucking and stroking, increasing the intensity. I resume massaging with my fingers, trying to please her in any way I can. 

I continue stimulating her, and Persephone thrashes wildly. She arches her back, then raises up on her elbows, squirms, and throws herself back again into the mattress. She wails and moans and shouts demands for me to go on. I haven’t the least desire to stop. I could do this all night.

Her hands remain on the back of my head, holding me in place, making her needs perfectly clear. I suck harder, intensify the massage, stab her clit with my tongue, working it in deep circles. I’m not sure exactly how many orgasms Persephone has had. I wonder if she knows. Her wails reach a fever pitch and her hips rise off the mattress, at first a little, and then a surprising amount. I glance up at her without detaching myself and realize that she’s floating off the bed.

I want to laugh. She’s so high on orgasms that she’s floating. I suck hard at her clit, and flick it vigorously. Persephone screams, a high-pitched frantic sound, and her legs kick forcefully. The fingers in my hair clamp down and her whole body convulses wildly, spasming and twitching repeatedly, the movements slowly dying down to a vibrant hum as she drops back onto the bed.

“Stop please!” Persephone cries, panting frantically. “I can’t take any more!” 

I back off, rolling over, and remove myself from between her legs. I wipe my mouth on the sheet and move up to embrace her. She turns immediately towards me, draping her arm over me. Her skin is hot and damp and I can feel her heart pounding against my chest.

I am on fire to touch her and be touched, but she’s definitely overloaded for now. I can feel her struggling to get control of her breathing. She clears her throat, trying to speak, and makes a little coughing sound. I suspect her mouth is very dry from panting so much.

I kiss her forehead briefly. “I’ll go get you a water. Be right back.”

I dash downstairs and fetch back a bottle. When I return, Persephone is still lying on the bed, her arm flung up, covering her eyes, panting a bit less strenuously. She’s glorious, glowing deep pink and shiny with perspiration. 

“Here, love, have a drink.”

She sits up and takes the bottle from me, gulping it down. I back off and give her a little space, sitting on the edge of the bed, watching. Her eyes are very dark and large. She watches me back as she drinks.

“That was amazing,” she says when she pauses.

I smile. “I’m glad.” 

I’m trying to keep a hold of my emotions. I’m deeply thrilled to find her so responsive, with such stamina. Persephone is the woman I adore, and I would go on loving her no matter what, but discovering how much she enjoys sex is hugely exciting. I’m keeping my arousal in check as best I can, mostly by keeping my distance. If she starts touching me I’m not going to last long.

Almost as if she picked up my thoughts, Persephone starts to move. She sets down her water on the nightstand and slides off the bed, standing there in all her naked glory. I inhale sharply, looking at her.

She takes a step towards me, and then another. I hold my breath, waiting to see what she’ll do. She stops in front of me, looking down, smiling. She clearly has something in mind. I wait, already tingling with excitement. Persephone bends her knees and gracefully drops to the floor, putting her hands on my thighs. She beams at me, scoots in closer, and starts to take my undershorts off.

“Sweetness, you don’t have to do this!” I gasp.

“What if I want to?” She pulls my briefs down and off, and takes my eager cock in her small, pink hand.

“Not on your knees…” I say weakly.

“What if I want to?” she repeats in a sultry whisper, and takes me in her mouth. 

She never breaks eye contact. Goddess. Sweet lovely wonderful Persephone. The firm clasp of her mouth, her lips making a perfect seal around my shaft, the slippery caress of her tongue on the underside; all combine to send my arousal skyrocketing.

The denial I imposed on myself all day by refusing Persephone’s offer this morning is depriving me of any sense of control. I can feel the hot drumbeat of approaching orgasm already. 

She’s moving her mouth up and down slowly, stroking tentatively, exploring. She uses one hand to hold my cock at the base, and brings the other up underneath, cupping my balls, teasing with her fingertips. I hiss in delight.

I desperately want to put my hands on her head, feel her movements that way too, but I don’t want her to feel restrained. If she wants to stop, she should be free to do so. Instead I grip hard on the edge of the mattress.

Her love for me shines from her tender eyes. She isn’t doing this to win favors from me. She isn’t doing this grudgingly or out of a sense of obligation. Persephone loves me and she wants to please me. She wants to please  _ me _ . I’m extremely close. 

She’s been slowly moving down the shaft, learning how much she can take at once, but now she draws back, gradually moving upwards so the ridge is just behind the seal of her lips. I groan loudly. That feels  _ incredible. _ Persephone almost smiles, I can feel her mouth move that way. She’s pleased that I’m enjoying this. Her tongue flicks, delicately exploring the V on the underside. I huff and gasp in response to that. I’m nearly there. 

“I’m very close,” I tell her. Does she understand that she doesn’t have to let me come in her mouth? I’m having trouble forming words.

Persephone find a sensitive spot under my balls and strokes it with her fingers, and flicks her tongue again, and again after that. 

“Ah!” I say. “Kore! I’m coming!” She doesn’t pull away. She continues her stroking, moving her mouth up and down again, and I explode helplessly, warm surges shooting out of me as I gasp through the repeated waves of shuddering bliss. 

Persephone doesn’t release me until it’s completely over. She looks up at me, grinning widely, my semen all over her chin, dripping down on her breasts. She’s gorgeous. I want to put a fucking crown on her head,  _ right now _ .

She sits back on her heels, glowing with satisfaction. I slide off the bed and kneel in front of her. I cup her face. I’m panting slightly still.

“Do you want some of my water?” she asks, amused.

I shake my head, swallow. “You are astonishing. I love you so much, Sweetness.”

She grins again, looking triumphant. “I did it right?”

“You did. You are a genius.” I pull her in, between my knees. I want to hug her.

Persephone squeaks. “I’m all messy!”

“Hush, it’s my mess. Come here.” I fold my arms around her and hug her tightly. She relaxes and lets me, her sticky breasts resting against my chest. We stay that way for a while, rocking and stroking each other, enjoying being together. Eventually Persephone peels herself off my chest. 

“Ugh, that stuff is like glue.” She laughs. “I’m going to have a shower.” She stands up and walks into the bathroom, and I watch her ass move as she walks away. Exquisite goddess.

She doesn’t ask me to join her. I wonder if it didn’t occur to her that we could shower together, or if she wants a little space from me. It doesn’t matter. After all, tonight is the first time we’ve been naked at the same time. Maybe she’s had enough for now. I’m sure we’ll have many opportunities in the future.

I pick up all of our discarded clothes and shoes, bringing them into the dressing room. I sort the items that need to be hung up from the laundry. I stand by the bin for a moment, considering, then put Persephone’s underpants in with mine. I grin. I don’t know why this gives me a weird sense of satisfaction.

Persephone comes out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. I feel the urge to leap back into bed with her, pull that towel off and worship her with my tongue some more. She smiles at me. “Your turn!” she sings cheerfully.

I smile too, and obediently go to wash off. As I’m soaping up, it occurs to me to compare what we just did with what Persephone told me about over dinner. Athena! I never would have believed it. Hephaestus, sure, he strikes me as being as horny as the rest of us, although more discreet than some. But Athena, up to sexy shenanigans? It’s stunning. I hope to keep Zeus from finding out. He wouldn’t like this.

And Gaia is with child now? I feel a stab of guilt as I turn off the water. Persephone and I are growing closer, more and more emotionally entangled. I want her. I want to marry her and make her my queen, and live with her forever. I want to make her happy. But is that even possible? I can’t give her children. 

I don’t actually know if she even  _ wants _ children. Certainly when I was twenty the thought hadn’t occurred to me. I dry off, thinking hard. I should tell her. It’s only fair that she has all the information, before she becomes more deeply involved with me. Before she makes a commitment that she’ll later regret.

I step out of the bathroom, resolved to say something before I make things worse by keeping the secret any longer. Persephone is waiting for me in bed, sitting up, naked. She’s holding a plate, piled with little cakes and cookies. I recognize them as stuff I had delivered yesterday. There’s two steaming cups on the nightstand.

“What’s all this?” I ask. 

“Well, you wanted dessert,” she says. She smiles, warm and inviting, including me in her bubble of happiness. I sit down on the bed, my guilt at war with a sudden rush of elation. She’s incredibly kind and thoughtful. I don’t know how to act in this situation.

Persephone does. She holds the plate out to me, waiting. I take a rich little chocolate cake in my fingers and offer it to her. She takes it delicately, brushing my fingers with her teeth. She chews and swallows, watching me as I take a cake for myself.

I can’t do it. I can’t ruin this moment. My confession will have to wait for another day. I take the plate from Persephone and we recline together against the headboard, snuggling and sharing treats.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Red. Always.


End file.
